Hope Will Never Fade
by Crying Sorceress
Summary: [Chap 11!] CCS & HP crossover! Two kinds of magic coexisted in the world. What if they actually started to work together? Chaos? The Card Mistress is in need. SxSxH, ExT, etc. R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: Accckkk… don't blame me people if I update this story really slowly, 'cause I'm writing like hmmm… let me count… I'm like writing 5 fics in the same time! Even there's one that I'm not updating! But forgive me people! Please review! Oh and warning, Sakura/Harry. Go away if you don't like it! ^^

**Disclaimer: **(I'm not gonna repeat this every chapter!) Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, CCS belong to Clamp, but the plot belongs to me! Hehe!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

****

Prologue 

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed happily. Sakura blushed, she was still the little girl.

"You're eleven! Sakura! That's soo awesome!" Tomoyo said.

"Thanks," Sakura simply replied. Everyone smiled.

***

"It's late, Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"You're right, Tomoyo!" Chiharu said.

"I'm going home, see you guys!" Naoko said before leaving the house.

"Bye!" Rika called, "I'm going too! See you in class Sakura!"

"Yeah me too, bye cousin!" Tomoyo said.

"See ya! Happy birthday!" Chihary and Yamazaki said in the same time.

"Ciao!" the birthday girl replied. 

"I must go too, Sakura, my plane is leaving soon," came a mysterious voice.

"I know Eriol! I'm really gonna miss you! You live so far away!" Sakura cried. Eriol smiled.

"I'm sure that our path will cross soon," he said mysteriously.

"Eriol! You always speak in riddles!" Sakura said laughing, and scratching her head.

"See you, I'll call you, my daughter," Eriol said. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you… 'father'," she said waving goodbye to him.

"You're coming to London soon, Sakura, and you will except the unexpected. Harry Potter will sure be pleased to meet you, Hogwarts is waiting… my Cherry Blossom. Just remember that hope will never fade…" he murmured, Sakura didn't hear anything.

"BYE!!!" Sakura screamed to Eriol, he smiled.

"See you in July!" he replied.

'July?' she asked herself in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: there's the prologue, I need at least 5 reviews for continuing this story! 'Cause if no one's reading my fic, what's the point of updating? Well anyway maybe I don't need 5 reviews, if someone really support me, I'll update for sure!


	2. London, Here I Come!

A/N: Woo hooo!!! 5 reviews, I guess that's enough… well anyway. Sorry if my chapters are short but really, I do have homework!

Question for readers: Do you want a Harry/Sakura fic? Or a Harry/Sakura/Syaoran(Xiaolang or Li) fic, like a love triangle, 'cause sorry for S+S fans, I don't really wanna write a total S+S fic… well answer me and I wonder choice which will win the votes/…

AyUnLi: don't worry! Syaoran's there! He'll come in later, be patient… lol don't worry he'll come soon! Real soon! When Sakura will need him! Thx for reviewing!

Lollipop: I like your nickname! Lol! Yeah I know that… I like S+S but… I thought I could make it a bit different! Thx for reviewing!

Meinien: well I'll see, if people really wanna a S+S fic, I'll do a love triangle, I'm sorry, I really don't want to write a total S+S fic, please bare with it, gomen nasai. Thx for reviewing tho!

HitominishiriMei: yeah I'm happy that you like it! ^^ please answer my question, look UP! Lol I'll try to update at least once peer week! Ciao!

Arrow-card: thank you soo much for reviewing! I'm soo happy that you love my story! YEAH!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope Will Never Fade**

****

**Chapter 1: London, here I come!**

"What do you mean I _have_ to go to London!" Sakura screamed on the phone.

"Well, Sakura, there's something that I need to give to you," said Eriol.

"Eriol! Can't you just deliver it to me? Magically or non-magically!" said the Card Mistress.

"But you have to stay in London anyway," said the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"Okay then, let me ask my dad and my brother," she said before running to the kitchen.

"Hey! Toya! Eriol wants me to go to London! He says there's something important!" said Sakura.

"No way, you're staying with English gaki!" her brother shouted at her.

"Toya!!!!!" she yelled stepping on her brother's foot, he yelled in pain.

"You can go anytime, Sakura, besides, he is my other half," Sakura's dad said nicely.

"But father!" said Toya.

"I give you permission, Sakura," said her father.

"Thanks!" said Sakura smiling, then she glared at Toya. "Eriol's not a gaki!" she added. Toya sighed.

"Whatever…" the black haired high-school student said.

Back to the phone…

"Good, Eriol! I can go!" said Sakura happily.

"Of course, and can you bring Tomoyo? The letter mentioned her too," said Eriol.

"Letter? You mean it's only a letter?" asked Sakura frowning her eyebrows.

"Yes, Sakura and a very important one too, there will be another person meeting you in my mansion. I have already thought about traveling by air, but that's too slow, I would send you something with a message, by tomorrow," he said before hanging up the phone.

"That Eriol!" Sakura yelled in her room. "He always speaks in riddles! But wait… last time didn't he tell me that I'll have to see him in July?" 

She spun her head around and saw the calendar, it was only the 1st of July. 

'How can he be soo good in his predictions?' she thought before telling Cerberus the news.

***

"When are you leaving?" asked Fujitaka(wrong spelling?) during supper.

"I don't know, Eriol said that he would send me something, soon," Sakura replied.

"Well, I think you should start packing and did you phone Tomoyo?" said the oldest man.

"Yes, daddy! She was very pleased to! I'll start packing right away!" said Sakura excitingly.

Toya didn't say anything during supper, he was glaring Sakura.

***

_Pop!_

"Woe!!!" Sakura screamed.

A delicious looking muffin with a piece of white paper appeared.

"Whoa!" Kero screamed. "Muffin!!!" the 'stuffed animal' went to the muffin.

"KERO!!!" Sakura yelled after him. She took the muffin away, then she picked the paper.

_To Sakura:_

_At 9:42PM precisely, touch the muffin holding Tomoyo's hand. And you will be teleported in London, UK. This would not be painful, but remember it is at 9:42 exactly, do not miss by a minute, it is okay if you miss by seconds, but if you touch the muffin at 9:43, you will NOT be transported to my mansion. _

_Good luck!_

_PS: Do NOT let Cerberus eat the muffin, it was Spinel's idea for a muffin. Remember, 'Hope will never fade'._

_-Eriol Hiiragizawa-_

"Okay… 9:42… OH MY GOSH! That's like in one hour and I still haven't packed my stuff! Hurry Kero! Help me!!!!" Sakura screamed in her room. Kero smirked.

"In exchange of a whole chocolate cake!" said the little beast.

"Whatever!!!"

They started packing, Sakura called Tomoyo over to her house. It was already 9:35.

"Tomoyo! Not costumes again!" said Sakura desperately.

"But, Sakura! I had a lot of time to pack, with all body guards helping me! So I thought I could bring some extra clothes and film you!" said Tomoyo with eyes that twinkled like stars. Sakura sweat dropped.

"All right…" said the Card Mistress.

***

"3… 2… 1… go!" Sakura screamed.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo touched the muffin, they were holding hands, Kero was in Sakura's bag acting like a stuffed toy. Light started to swirl around them, then they finally seemed to touch the ground.

"Greetings, Sakura Kimonoto. It is my pleasure to meet you," said a pleasant voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I think I did okay on this chappie! ^^ oh and if you want me to send an update by email, just tell me! Ciao people! ^^ don't forget to click on the purple button named the 'review button' hehe! Bye now! Hey I do hope to get to 10 reviews! At least!


	3. The Headmaster’s Greetings

A/N:here's the second chappie! Please review! I won't go further if I don't have 17 reviews! 'Cause if no one's reading this, why should I write? ^^ **OH AND DO READ MY NOTES FOR YOU, IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE REVIEWERS! AND MY AUTHOR NOTES!**

Arrow-card: you review pretty fast, well I'm happy that you like it!

HitominishiriMei: ok vote decided, love triangle, so there's S+S but NOT during all the story, 'cause it is a love triangle! ^^ I just wanna change a bit…

SerinityRules: well sorry, gomen nasai, but it is a love triangle, but you know what? … I'm gonna favor you a bit, 'cause me too I love Harry/Sakura! Hehe! ^^ Toya has black hair, just check with the anime and you'll see ^^ oh and how did you guess that it was Dumbledore??!!! ^^

Stargirl-rebels: yeah I'll add a bit of details, it's just that during the last chappie, I was kinda in a hurry, gomen nasai… oky, like do you want me to send you updates, or what? Or do you want more fluff and mushy stuff? Anyway review! ^^

Pochoco: well nah, it's Fujitaka, I just checked on the web! ^^ anyway thx for reviewing! =D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

****

Chapter 2: The Headmaster's Greetings 

"Greetings, Sakura Kimonoto. It is my pleasure to meet you," said a pleasant voice.

Sakura saw an old man with long white beard, his hair was white too, but a pointy hat covered it. The guy looked nice, Sakura saw his caring eyes thru his half-moon glasses.

"Ahayo Sakura and Tomoyo, long time no see!" said Eriol standing beside the old man.

"Euh, hi Eriol," said Sakura, she turned to the old man, "May I ask, who are you?"

"Well of course, my child, my name is Dumbledore, I have a letter for you," said the wise looking man.

"It is also our pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore," said Tomoyo bowing at him, Sakura followed by bowing too. Dumbledore smiled.

"Old Japanese traditions!" he said chuckling a little, "here's your letter."

Sakura and Tomoyo both took it in the same time, Tomoyo eyed gently Sakura and smiled, Sakura nodded. The Card Mistress opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Ms. Sakura Kimonoto and Tomoyo Daidoji:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Studen shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage. Please reply to us before the 31st of July, school term starts at September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos,_

_Professor McGonagall_

And then another paper was attached to the letter.

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes_

_One plain pointed hat for day wear_

_One pair of dragon-hide gloves_

_And the following set of books:_

_'The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk_

_'A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore_

_'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot_

_'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling_

_'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch_

_'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger_

_'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander_

_'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Trimble_

_All students must be equipped with:_

_One wand_

_One standard size pewter cauldron_

_And may bring, if they desire, either an own, a cat, or any animal appropriate for students._

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Woe!!!" screamed Sakura, "Hogwarts? Like a _magical_ school? You mean there's other sorcerers in the world?"

"Well, not exactly, Sakura. It is a wizardry school, it is for wizards and witches," said Eriol trying to explain.

"So why am I accepted? I have no magic!" cried Tomoyo. Dumbledore smiled.

"You may not have a sorceress' powers but you do have a witch's power," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, so I guess that I'll go," said Sakura nodding.

"Yeah, I'm totally in! It must be soo exciting! I will learn magic!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily. Eriol smiled.

"I told you that you will stay in London, girls," he said.

"Oh my God! I forgot to ask my parents!" cried Tomoyo.

"I already took care of that," answered Eriol.

"You did? Oh you're soo nice Eriol!" said Tomoyo giving Eriol a friendly hug, he smiled even wider.

"Farewell, Ms. Kimonoto and Ms. Daidoji, I have to go," said Dumbledore before disapparating.

"Well, where are we going to buy all those stuff?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

"In Diagon Alley, my daughter," said Eriol nicely.

"Stop calling me that, Eriol!" said Sakura amusingly. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're all back, Sakura and Tomoyo," said Eriol, "I have missed you all, my friends."

They gave each other a friendly hug.

"Sorry to break the moment but are we going to shop for our wand or not?" said a cold voice.

"Huh?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well hello my cute little descendent," said Eriol smiling mysteriously. The auburn haired boy glared at the reincarnation of Clow Reed. 

"Syaoran!" said Sakura who went to give him a hug, "now we're all united!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know it's short like chappie! But still, I hope you likie! If you don't… *sigh* whatever… Be sure to review!!! ^^


	4. All United!

A/N: Here's a quick chappie from me, I'm sorry if it is really short. Gomen nasai! Arigatou people for reading my fanfiction! ^^ OH AND PLEASE READ THE LITTLE INFO JUST BELOW.

**Info on my fic: **Syaoran hasn't realized yet that he likes Sakura, nope not yet! And Sakura neither, so I think that it is fairer if Syaoran and Harry's on the same level of love. Right? I want to make this fair. So gomen nasai!

Bataz Maru: I don't really get what you're saying in your review, but yeah… thanks for review!

Arrow-card: you see the Info? Well that answers your question I hope! ^^

Moonlight-Mercury: I'm happy that you read Card Captor Sakura, now you can review all of my fics! Well not all… arrgh whatever! Thanks for reviewing! But I think I told you everything that I needed to say on my email… review please! ^^

Even if I didn't get 17 reviews, I feel in the mood of continuing a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

****

**Chapter 3: All United!**

"Wow!" exclaimed Sakura seeing stepping on Diagon Alley. "This is amazing!"

"I just have to film this!" screamed Tomoyo happily with stars in her eyes. Eriol smiled.

"Where do we go first?" asked Syaoran.

"We'll go for the tour, don't' worry, my descendant," said Eriol with amusement, he never thought that Syaoran was interested in shopping. "But first, Gringotts' our stop."

They headed for the bank. And withdrew some wizard money, Sakura was surprised that it was actually real gold, and it was kinda heavy to carry all the money around. 

'Well, guess that I have to get use to it!' thought the Card Mistress.

"So, where next?" asked Syaoran eagerly.

"You like shopping, Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo with wide eyes open. Syaoran blushed and shook his head. Eriol smiled again, he just couldn't stop smiling, could he?

"I already bought your books, cauldron a long time before. Since I phoned Tomoyo yesterday and she gave me your measurements, I bought your robes and hat too. The only two things left is the wand and to pick a pet, which I could not make the decision for you," explained Eriol.

"Alright, animals first!" said Sakura.

"Okay," everybody replied.

***

"I'll definitely take this one!" said Sakura pointing at a brown colored owl. The owl's feathers had Sakura's hair's color, the owl's eyes had her eyes' color, how matching!

"I'm taking this one," said Syaoran, glad. It was a black owl, it was all black, it looked like a raven, but it was not. It looked actually pretty cute.

"I don't know, I haven't found one yet, I guess that I don't need a pet," said Tomoyo.

They paid for the two pets and tried to go out of the shop, but unfortunately it was really crowded and it was hard to move. Suddenly  Tomoyo sensed something rubbing her legs, she looked down.

"Kawaii!!!" she suddenly screamed.

"Woe?!" replied Sakura confused.

"I'm taking this one, Eriol, is it okay?" asked Tomoyo. She was holding a cat, the thing that rubbed her legs. It was a white cat with a kind of black diamond shape on the forehead, except for that, it was all white. It had nice blue eyes, that reminded her of Eriol. (How cute!)

"Course, Tomoyo" said Eriol paying the cashier.

They finally got out of the shop but still bumped someone.

"Gomen nasai," said Sakura bowing at the person.

"Oh hi," said the person, he was a boy, with glasses and uncombed black hair, and then a pair of sparkling green eyes.

"Greetings Harry Potter," said Eriol smiling, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hi! As I said, it's really short! Thanks for reviewing! Ciao! ^^ 


	5. The Boy Who Lived

A/N: here's another quick update from me, sorry if it's quite short. Gomen! Ciao! ^^

nunnya buiznes: I'm really happy that you like it! I'm updating, I hope you'll review soon!

Arrow-card: thank you soo much for reviewing my story! Arigatou! =D

Doodle88: thanks! I know that my story's pretty interesting… lol! Hehe yeah I'm updating…

Moonlight-Mercury: yeah I know… arrrggh I just don't have enough ideas for the other fics, beside I need a bit more reviews…

Sakura_li: I'm sorry, but I know that Sakura & Li are kawaii, but I just wanted to changed a little. Gomen! I promise that next fic it will be S+S.

SerenityRules: I'm glad you like it! My friend has a cat like that… hehe!

Little-moonlight: YEAH! You like it! I'm sooo happy! Well please review!

**Important note:** In my fic, Harry's only in his second year, but he already did what J.K. Rowling made him do… hehe! Oh and people who haven't read the fifth Harry Potter book yet, well you might consider reading that, 'cause my fic might include something that happened in that book. I'm sorry if it really sounds confusing. Well ask questions if you don't understand! Ciao! ^^__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

****

Chapter 4: The Boy Who Lived 

"Greetings, Harry Potter," said Eriol.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter I wasn't watching where I was going," said Sakura bowing at him.

"It's okay, and please call me Harry," the boy replied.

"Why are you here, Harry?" asked Eriol.

"Well, I was going to buy some food for Hedwige, Eriol," said Harry.

"Okay," the CCS group replied.

"You are …?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Kimonoto Sakura," introduced the auburn haired girl.

"Li Syaoran," said the auburn haired boy, who glared at Harry coldly.

"Daidoji Tomoyo," said the girl with long black hair.

"You already know me," said Eriol.

"You do?!" asked the three others.

"Yeah, we're all in Hogwarts, in the same year too, but not in the same house. Eriol is in Ravenclaw, bright mind he has," said Harry.

"Oh, I didn't know," said Sakura shooting a how-come-you-didn't-tell-us look at Eriol, he simply smiled in return.

"And you are, Harry Potter? That's your name?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, _the _Harry Potter," confirmed Harry.

"The Harry? You're famous or something?" asked  Syaoran frowning an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Harry was the Boy Who Lived," explained Eriol.

"Who about a Butterbeer to explain everything?" asked Harry.

"Oh, wait, Harry! We still need our wands!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You all going to Hogwarts? First years?" he asked.

"Yeah, first years, you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Second, one year older than you," replied Harry.

"I'm in second year, too," said Eriol.

"Oh, well let's go!" said Sakura.

"Where?" asked Tomoyo. They sweat dropped. 

"Follow me," said Harry.

They arrived in front of an old shop, they opened the door, a bell rang. They all walked inside.

"Hello?" asked Sakura.

"Hello?" asked everyone together.

"Oh hi," said an old man walking close to them.

"Hi, Mr. Ollivander," said Harry.

"What brings you all here?" asked the wand seller.

"Buying wands of course," replied Eriol.

"Okay, well who goes first?"

"Me!" shouted Tomoyo in excitement.  Mr. Ollivander smiled.

He went in the back and came out with a box, he opened it carefully and gave her the wand.

"Give a wave," said Ollivander. She turn to her friends and gave a wave. Harry's hair suddenly became spiky-styled. 

"Sorry," murmured Tomoyo.

"Okay, not good," said the old man before making Harry's hair back to normal. Harry sighed happily, he didn't like spiky hair.

After a few seconds he came out with another wand, in a white box.

"No one ever succeed to manipulate this wand, not even touch it," said Mr. Ollivander. Tomoyo's eyes widened. 

'_Cool!_' she thought. She took the wand out of the box, it was white, pure snow white. 

"At least, you can touch it," said the wand seller. Tomoyo smiled.

She gave it a wave and everything in the room was back in their spots, and all was cleaned perfectly.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Pretty impressive, I should say that you are no normal witch, my dear," said the old man. "This wand's material is unknown to me. The only thing that I know is that somebody already used this wand, and that person was a Princess from the East."

"Wicked…" said Tomoyo happily. She took the wand. 

"My turn, now" said Syaoran. Mr. Ollivander took a look in Syaoran's eyes, he nodded at himself and ran in the back and came with a box some mere seconds after.

"I'm sure that this will fit you perfectly," he said.

"Right…" said the Chinese boy. He opened the box, he then saw the wand. It had weird color, it was red, then orange, then yellow, it was a fire colored wand. And a very beautiful one too. He stretched his hand to take it, at the moment his fingers touched the wand, a very furious hot wind flew in the room around him. Then he realized it wasn't wind, it was fire, but he couldn't sense the harm. The fire twisted around him like magic then disappeared in a flash, like nothing had happened, everything was in place.

"I knew it, it was suited for you the whole time," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Okay," said Syaoran simply, he didn't want to ask questions.

"Hmm… I guess it's my turn now," said Sakura. Ollivander didn't even look at Sakura, he was already searching for a box, he came back after a few seconds.

"Here, dear, try this," he said.

"Okay…" she replied. She opened the box, the wand looked normal, it was brown.

She gave it a wave and nothing happened.

"Oh, not good," said Mr. Ollivander. He went back in the shelves and came back with another box, the box was navy blue. Sakura opened the box, the wand too was blue. She tried to take it but when she touched the wand, she got electrified.

"Oh no! Definitely not!" cried Mr. Ollivander. He went back again. He took rather a long time before finding a red box. He came back and opened the box for Sakura, for her to see the wand. The wand had a shade of pink and red colors, it looked totally normal.

Sakura took it in her hands, she hold it tightly with both her hands. Suddenly a light shone, Sakura closed her eyes and let the wand drop to the floor. The light disappeared.

"Woe?" asked Sakura. She took the wand back to her hands. She examined it closely. It changed, it had a bright yellow star carved in the wood.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander.

"Yeah…" whispered Sakura.

"Well, that wand is yours," he said.

"Okay," she said then gulped. She couldn't take her eyes off her new wand, unfortunately she forgot to ask what her wand was made of. She just walked away. Eriol handed the money quickly and joined the others in the Three Broomsticks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Finally, it's not _that_ short, well ciao! Please review! No review=me, not happy. Me, not happy=no update. So, no review=no update. Understand? Hehe so please review! ^^ 


	6. Cheers!

A/N: People said that my last chapter was confusing, here's a small summary. I suggest everyone to read it, because there is more information.

**Summary of Chapter 5: **The CCS gang bumped into Harry at the exit of the animal shop. Eriol forgot to tell about Harry Potter to the gang, so they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and discuss about Harry in there, but first the CCS gang had their wands to buy. Tomoyo got a mysterious white wand, Syaoran got a flame colored wand, Sakura got a wand with red and pink shades, and with also a yellow star carved in the wood of the wand, which marked the Card Mistress' special wand. So, conclusion, everyone has a special wand. Eriol told them that he was in Ravenclaw and also in his second year, Harry was in second year, too, but in Gryffindor. (Oh and people, please read my important note on the previous chapter, it is **VERY IMPORTANT**!) Cerberus is in Eriol's mansion playing with Spinel, if people want to know, and the little lion was also furious to see the "Gaki"(Syaoran), sorry, I forgot to write that…

Arrow-card: hmm… still confusing after reading my summary stuff? … anyway feel free to email me! And ask me questions, I'm ALWAYS available.

Stargirl-rebels: such compliments for my fanfiction, *blush* well thank you! Hehe *scratch head* sorry for the Kero stuff, I kinda forgot him…

Blue-Dreamz: yeah all the wands are special, REALLY special. Yeah I'm gonna make Draco appear in the train, I suppose, or maybe earlier.

SerinityRules: hum, there's a yellow star carved in the wand because it marks the wand as Sakura's wand, since she have her powers from her own star, I wanted to make her wand special, you know so I wrote about a star carved in her wand. Lol! If you have questions feel free to ask me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

**Chapter 6: Cheers!**

"Harry!" cried a long brown haired girl who gave him a big friendly hug.

"Hi, mate," said a red hair boy with freckles on his face.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, this is Ron," said Harry pointing at the red haired boy, then he pointed the girl, "that's Hermione. We're all best friends and all in the second year."

"Oh, ohayo! I am Sakura Kimonoto!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Hi, Sakura!" greeted Hermione.

"Err… hi Kimon…oto?" said Ron confused.

"You can call me Sakura, it's easier," said the girl with emerald eyes. "And this is Tomoyo Daidoji," said Sakura pointing at her best friend.

"Hi!" said both Hermione and Ron.

"This is Syaoran Li," said Sakura pointing to the auburn haired boy.

"I go by Li," added Syaoran. The Harry Potter gang gave a weird look then nodded.

"Okay, Li," they said.

"Now, you all going to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, first years!" said Sakura.

"Oh, that's cool, we are in our second year at Hogwarts, and we're all in Gryffindor, I hope that one of you gets in Gryffindor!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I hope so," confirmed Eriol.

"Gryffindor?" asked Tomoyo confused.

"This is going to be a long discussion…" said Eriol.

"Totally," said Harry, "how about some Butterbeer?" 

"I'm in," said Hermione and Ron.

"Okay…" replied the others.

Harry bought seven Butterbeers, one for everyone for everyone, then they started chatting about Hogwarts, Voldemort and all the magical stuff. But the gang did not tell about their adventure with Voldemort, Harry only told them that _he_ was back, but what they did not know, is that Eriol already knew everything…

***

"Okay, so there's a mage called Voldemort," said Sakura. Ron gasped, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Yes," confirmed Harry.

"And there's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in Hogwarts," said Tomoyo.

"You got it!" exclaimed Hermione. They all nodded.

"I think that I have better to go home," said Ron.

"Yeah, us too," said Tomoyo.

"Whatever," said Syaoran.

"Come on, Syaoran! Don't be such a kill-joy!" said Sakura cheerfully, as always.

"Never mind," the boy replied. Everyone sighed, he was always so cold.

***

"This is great!" said Sakura arriving in Eriol's mansion.

"Totally wicked!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Whatever," said Syaoran. Eriol smiled.

"In a month or so, we're all going to Hogwarts!" said Sakura who started dancing in the room.

"Wicked…" said Tomoyo.

"You like that word," said Sakura.

"Yup, totally the word wicked is totally wicked!" said Tomoyo. They all sweat dropped.

"Time to eat, guys," said Eriol.

"Coming!" said Sakura and Tomoyo together.

They ate supper, or dinner. Time seemed to past quickly when they were all happy, but will happiness last forever? I don't think so…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: sorry, I like to put little cliffhanger questions in the end. I'm really sorry if this chappie is like only people talking and no details, but sorry I'm not in the mood to write something really long today. Okay, so next chappie they're going on the train, sorry, I really don't wanna write about how they pass their month, really it's just playing around. Anyway I'll try to update soon! ^^


	7. Into Your Houses You Go

A/N: I'm sorry if I do skip the whole part, you know, their life for a WHOLE MONTH! But really, there's nothing interesting to write about that! ^^ Arigatou people who reviewed!

Sorry, no replies for review this time, but I must thank Anna! You gave me soo much reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

****

Chapter 7:  Into Your Houses You Go 

July pasted as quick as a blink of an eye, August came along. The Card Captor gang tried to understand all about the wizarding world, of course, except for Eriol, who already knew. Beside learning, everything was going on quite as normal, just the normal days…

***

"Ron!" called Hermione.

"What?" he responded.

"Oh Ron, how can you be soo stupid? I mean, no offense but Jupiter has less Moons than Saturn! You have to remember that one day or another!" she shouted annoyingly.

"Well, you're Miss. Smarty Pants," he said.

"At least I read, and understand!" she yelled.

'Oh great!' thought Harry, 'just another day at the Burrow.'

Harry opened _All about potions_, his new book that Hermione gave him as a birthday present, he was writing an essay for Snape, about the use of rat tails in potion making. He sighed, Snape was _never_ nice to him.

***

~*~*~*Time is passing…~*~*~*

"Sakura, over here!" called Hermione on platform 9 ¾.

"Sorry, Hermione, it was kinda hard for us to get on the platform," said Sakura scratching her head stubbornly.

"All right, we better get on board, the train's leaving soon," said Ron who was already in a compartment, talking to the others with his head pocked out of a window.

"Geeez, Ron," said Hermione, "there's no need to hurry up that much!"

"Well you were the one who always said, do your things quickly!" said Ron.

"That was for your homework!" shouted Hermione. Harry grinned, here comes another fight from his two best friends.

Sakura and Tomoyo finally succeeded to calm Hermione down, they all went in the compartment where Ron was sitting, impatiently.

"So who do you reckon the DADA teacher will be?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," replied Harry.

"That post is cursed…" mumbled Ron.

"Maybe Snape will get the job, this year," said Harry.

"_Professor _Snape, Harry," said Eriol.

"Whatever," replied the Boy Who Lived.

They started talking about everything that they could talk about, the compartment was filled with noises, but Syaoran didn't talk, he was just gazing out of the window, trying to enjoy peace and calm. 

"Euh, hi?" asked a black haired girl.

"Wha—" started Harry, he turned around and looked at the entrance of he compartment, there stood Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on. "Oh hi."

"Hi, Harry, um, who are those people, I never knew they were in Hogwarts. Well I know Ron and Hermione but the others…" she said timidly.

"Oh… I'm Sakura," said the Card Mistress, "this is Tomoyo Daidoji," she said pointing to her best friend, "and here's Eriol Hiiragizawa, I think that you know him," she continued now pointing at Eriol. "And there, beside the window, is Syoran Li."

"Who prefers being called by Li," added Ron. Syaoran nodded. Cho Chang said hi to them all, then went away to join her giggling friends.

***

"Mudbloods, Potter, your friends are filthy," said a blond haired boy smirking at the door of their compartment.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" shouted Harry.

"There there, Potter…" mumbled Malfoy smirking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"That was really impolite!" cried Sakura.

"A Mudblood talking to me?" asked Draco.

"I think we forgot to tell you about the Malfoys, Sakura," murmured Hermione, unfortunately Draco heard her.

"Sakura? As Sakura Kimonoto?" asked the blond haired boy.

"Yes," replied Sakura, simply.

"My father already told me that the Card—" started Draco. Sakura stood up, she thought that it was enough, maybe that boy knew her secret, she didn't want everyone to know it. She putted her hand on Draco's forehead, the boy seemed surprised. She concentrated her mind and called the _Erase_ card to erase the boy's memory about her being the Card Mistress. A bright light shone, Draco fainted, he was caught by his side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Sakura smiled innocently then returned to his friends.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing, I just cast a spell on him," said Sakura, she was pretty good at lying.

"Okay," replied the others. Sakura blinked at her _old _friends, the CCS gang nodded at each other.

"Oh my God!" shouted Hermione.

"Woe?!" asked Sakura confused.

"We are arriving in Hogwarts in three minutes and we forgot to change!" said Hermione, stressed.

"Well, let's run!" replied Tomoyo.

***

"Firs'-years over 'ere… firs'-years!" shouted Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid," greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"'Ello, y'all," he said.

"Huh?" asked Sakura, she lifted her head to see Hagrid, he was really big! "Wow…"

"Wicked…" murmured Tomoyo, seeing a half-giant. Eriol smiled.

"Well I think it's time to get on the boats, for you," said Eriol.

"Over 'ere," said Hadgrid.

"Coming!" said Sakura and Tomoyo together. Syaoran just walked behind them, calmly.

They went into their boats, the gang was in the same boat, they all seemed surprise at the size of Hogwarts, this time, even Syaoran said "wicked", then he even smiled!

When they went _in _the castle, an old looking woman was waiting for them at the top at the stairs, they went near her with a large group of first-year students.

"The Sorting will begin momentarily," said Professor McGonagall. Every first-years looked at each other. Professor McGonagall opened the huge Hall doors, a gloomy room appeared, with candles floating in the air, they all gasped at the beauty of the room, it was huge, they were definitely in a castle. The first-year group stood there  in front of a chair, the Professor was beside it, she had a black and dirty hat in her hand, while her other hand has holding a long list of names.

The hat sang a song that the Sakura and gang didn't quite listen to, they weren't paying attention, they were gazing at the professors. They saw an empty seat, they wondered who that belonged to. The hat finally finished, Professor McGonagall started calling on names.

"Acmal, Bethany!" said the Professor. A long blond haired girl stepped out of the crowd, she looked frightened. She then looked at the hat disgustingly. "Come on, girl, it's only a hat." The girl nodded, she putted the hat on.

"Hmmmm…" mumbled the hat quietly, only the girl could hear him. The hat wondered for while then shouted: "Slytherin!" 

The Slytherin table applauded, Draco smirked.

"Anzal, Daisy," shouted the Professor. Another girl stepped out of the crowd, she had short dark brown hair, she putted the hat on her head then waited. The Sorting hat thought for a short while then shouted: "Hufflepuff!" Everyone at the Hufflepuff table applauded. And it went on…

"Daidoji, Tomoyo!" shouted Professor McGonagall. The black haired girl gasped, she tried to calm herself down but she was too excited! She putted the hat on without hesitation then she heard something in her mind "_Great mind…"_ it said, "_hmmm… very creative, I see and friendly, yes… you qualities are for…"_

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat. Tomoyo smiled, she was with Eriol, and the new girl that she met, Cho Chang. At the Ravenclaw table everyone applauded, Eriol smiled widely.

A long time seemed to pass but the tables never stopped applauding when they received a new student in their house. Enthusiasm was there, that night.

"Kimonoto, Sakura," shouted the old lady. Sakura gasped.

'Oh my God!' thought Sakura, 'okay come down…'

She sat on the seat and putted the hat on her. Then she heard something in her head that said:

"_Hmmm… courageous, yes, nice, friendly, intelligent. Oh! And what do I see here? … The Clow Card Mistress, yes great power, descendant of Clow Reed, pureblood… but where to put you?_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: don't kill me! Just please review! I know where Sakura's going! Hehe… anyway ciao! ^^


	8. Schedules

A/N: another update from me, I am sorry if it was late. ^^

Here's some review replies for the 7th chappie and this one:

Anna: thank you for reviewing! And thank you for supporting me! And yes Tomoyo like the word wicked ^^ and Gryffindor? Hmmm… you'll see!

Nunnya buiznes: thank you! Yes yes and more details' coming ^.~

Blue-Dreamz: THANK YOU!!! Yes yes I'm updating! ^^ thx again!

Argetum Sol: hey thank you for your LONG review! Don't worry, I'm not gonna yell at you, I take bad reviews, and even flames. I mean, really I do get a lot of flames for my LotR fics. And I do mean REALLY BAD ONES! Sorry for the no details part, I was just in a hurry, and I normally write more details in my LotR fics. Gomen nasai! Gimme comments, please, again! ^^

Arrow-card: omg… don't kill me! Lol! I don't think that I'll disappoint you, thus.

SerenityRules: thank you! Yup… wicked!!!!

Little-moonlight: I know that Draco's cool! Lol! Yeah I'll try that… but you never know what's gonna turn up! ^.~

Wiccan Witchcraft: thank you for reviewing. Yeah, I'm sorry about the cliffhangers! ^^

Theglow: thank you! And this fic is gonna be a Sakura/Syaoran/Harry love triangle, who gets the girl at the end? I'm not gonna tell you! *evil laugh* sorry… hehe

Star Silver fox: thank you! Kwel!

Stargirl-rebels: I will consider that an option! Lol! See ya! ^^

This chappie is dedicated for everyone listed above! Such lovely reviewers… *sighs happily*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope Will Never Fade 

****

Chapter 8: Schedule 

"_Hmmm… courageous, yes, nice, friendly, intelligent. Oh! And what do I see here? … The Clow Card Mistress, yes great power, descendant of Clow Reed, pureblood… but where to put you?_" said the sorting hat in Sakura's mind.

The Card Mistress shrugged. 

"_Gryffindor? Hmmm… bravery, yes but you are also qualified for Ravenclaw, yes, great mind… and definitely pureblood, Clow Reed is one of the sorcerer who has pureblood, yes… oh nice and friendly… yes yes and also for Hufflepuff, also other qualities…_" continued the hat.

Sakura just sat there, on the chair, confused.

'It didn't take that long time to sort Tomoyo,' she thought.

"_You are difficult, I cannot decide a house…_"

Whispers came from everyone in the Great Hall, Harry was watching the scene amusingly, Hermione wondered for a while and continued chatting with Ron. Dumbledore lowered his half-moon glasses and nodded to himself, Professor McGonagall hoped that she would be put in Gryffindor. Proffesor Snape… 

'Lily…' he thought, 'that girl looks like Lily Potter. Her green emerald eyes…'

***

"I am extremely late, Headmaster Dumbledore will be mad at me…" mumbled a tall beautiful woman when she entered Hogwarts. "Now, where is the Great Hall?" she asked herself.

She spun around quickly, her long brown honey hair flew in the air, while walking she made some _tap-tap-tap_ noises with her high-hill shoes. She seemed frustrated at herself, then changed direction, still searching for the Great Hall.

"I should have asked for a map, Eriol was right, I am never good in directions, and I have a bad memory, I came here a month ago…" she mumbled while heading North in the castle.

A few minutes passed, slowly, the tall elegant woman finally found the Great Hall doors and opened them gracefully. A very lightened room appeared, she smiled. She walked to the staff table ignoring the students' confused look. She sat there, on the empty seat that was left for her, then watched the sorting ceremony. She putted her glasses on and saw the girl with brown hair seating on a chair, with the sorting hat on her head. She frowned her eyebrows.

'The hat should be finish by now…' she thought.

Sakura turned her head around to see the teacher who just arrived. She gasped…

"Mizuki-sensei?!" she exclaimed.

Ms. Mizuki took her glasses off and smiled.

"Kimonoto… that's why the hat cannot decide," she said to the crowd.

The others looked at each other, confused. Eriol smiled, Tomoyo sang in joy for Ms. Mizuki's arrival, Syaoran frowned his eyebrows… he never liked Ms. Mizuki…

"Now we're all united!" exclaimed Tomoyo happily. Eriol nodded.

Professor Mc Gonagall went to the staff table, Mizuki-sensei started talking with the staff members, they seemed to nod all at once, even thus Snape wasn't really happy for the new idea…

"_Hem, hem_…" coughed Mizuki-sensei with a little Umbridge way.

Every student looked at her.

"We have decided to put Kimonoto, Daidoji, Hiiragizawa and Li in a special dormitory," announced the headmaster.

Sakura stood up speedily, chanting in joy, she shared a room for her best friends! Kaho smiled, then winked at Eriol. The reincarnation of Clow nodded back.

Mc Gonagall went on with the names.

"Kontz, Craig!" called the Professor.

A brownish haired boy stepped out of the crowd and putted the hat on. After some mere seconds the hat shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table applauded with enthusiasm and it went on… Sakura and gang sat at the Gryffindor table where they chatted with Harry and co.. A quarter of an hour after, something caught their attention.

"Ish…" mumbled McGonagall with difficulty.

"I never saw Professor McGonagall miss a name," said Harry to the others. Hermione and Ron nodded, Sakura looked at them, innocently and confused, Tomoyo giggled, Syaoran frowned his eyebrows while Eriol smiled, again.

"It is Ishiera Shevar, Professor," said a soft voice from the crowd.

"Oh all right, sorry dear…" mumbled McGonagall, "please come forward."

A girl stepped out of the first year crowd, which had only fifteen people or so left. She had red hair, not red like Ron's hair, it was bloody red. Her eyes were light blue, so light that it looked like white. She had a slim body, she was very tall for a first year and… pointy ears?!

"Huh?" said Sakura.

"What?" asked Tomoyo.

"That girl…" mumbled Sakura, "she has pointy years."

"Are you sure, Sakura? I think you saw wrong," replied Tomoyo. The Card Mistress nodded, but she was sure that she saw the ears.

Ishiera eyed Sakura, then covered her ears with some of her red hair. She putted the hat on her head and waited.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Sakura applauded energetically. The weird girl smirked.

'You do not even know me…' thought Ishiera.

The night went on. Finally the feast started.

"A lot of first years, this year," said Harry.

"Yeah…" mumbled Ron between two bites of chicken leg. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.

"Does he eat _that _much?" asked Sakura. Harry nodded.

"Hiay datch niot niace," said Ron with his mouth full of chicken.

"Excuse me?" asked Syaoran.

"He meant 'hey, that's not nice'," explained Harry.

"Oh…" said the others then nodded.

***

"I wonder," started Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron.

"How did Sakura and her friends know Professor Mizuki?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno…" mumbled Harry. "Starlight," he added when they were in front of the Fat Lady.

They entered the luxurious Gryffindor Common and sat down each in a huge sofa.

"Well, you ask them, tomorrow," mumbled Ron then yawned.

"Ron!" cried Hermione, "maybe they're…"

"Hermione… I bet you're tired too, can't we rest?" asked Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione simply, then she pushed herself up and climbed the stairs that led her to the girl dorms. Ron and Harry looked at themselves then shrugged.

"Whatever," said the two boys together.

***

"This is soo exciting!" exclaimed Sakura collapsing on her bed.

"Yeah…" mumbled Tomoyo who just changed into her violet pyjamas.

"It's great, now we share a room!" said Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura?" called Tomoyo.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Eriol still likes Mizuki-sensei?" asked Tomoyo shyly.

"He does? He did?"

"Oh… err… nevermind," mumbled Tomoyo blushing.

"Okay," said Sakura, naïve, before falling asleep.

***

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Sakura, you have a very bad day," said Eriol.

"Maybe, but there's no math!" exclaimed Sakura happily. The others sweat dropped.

Harry leaned towards Sakura to see her schedule:

_Monday:_

_Transfiguration 2nd year, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

_Divination 2nd year, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Potions 2nd year, Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts 3rd year, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_

"Second year? Third year?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I didn't notice," said Sakura.

"I have second year classes too," said Syaoran.

"Yeah me too," replied Tomoyo.

"Errr…" mumbled Hermione.

"Well at least we have classes together!" exclaimed Ron happily.

'I wonder why,' thought Sakura.

'Ah, Sakura…' thought Eriol amusingly.

They walked to the transfiguration class, entered the class filled with noisy students and sat down together at a long table.

"Attention!" said Professor McGonagall transforming from a cat to herself. Some students gasped. "We have new students," she announced, "please stand up."

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and another girl stood up. Sakura looked at the other girl, it was… the red haired girl! Ishiera! Ishiera eyed the triplet and sat down quietly. Sakura and co. did the same wondering about the weird girl. 

"Today we will…" started McGonagall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: long chappie! Yeah! Please review!


	9. Messing Around

A/N: I have realized that I haven't updated this story for such a long time. Sorry, my readers, but this chapter is very short. 

Btw, I have **13 **reviews! I'm so happy! ^^ I don't usually get so many reviews 

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, I don't earn anything except for Ishiera and my plot**

**Important Notice: **Even though I use the Japanese names, this is based a little on the anime. Sakura has 53 cards, with Void. But Eriol, or Eli, is the half of Fujitaka, and that part is in the manga.

**Mercury Moonlight:** Okay this chapter is very short! And thank you for your review. Yes I have changed the status for this fic, right now it should be at extremely slow speed.

**Little-moonlight: **Thank you, I know it's awesome ^^ 

**Kawaiitenshisakura: **Oh sorry, I didn't update for a long time. Thank you for reviewing!

**SerinityRules: **You asked about the weird girl? About her pointy ears? Well you're going to find out soon!

**Blue-Dreamz: **Yes yes... I will try to write longer. And no, Sakura didn't choose Gryffindor

**Star Silver Fox: **A very short review ^^ Thank you!

**Stargirl-rebels: **I'm glad that you still like it! I don't want to lose a reader! And yes I'll continue

**Darkness' Blue Ice: **You know, Luo, you are quite discouraging. But have it your way then, why do you read my fan fiction if you don't like CCS/HP? I clearly stated "CCS and HP crossover" in the summary.

**SailorSakura: **Hello Miranda-Chan! Thank you for your review! I hope that you keep reading my fic!

**Cherry: **You make me laugh in your reviews and that's a good thing. Yes it is a little "Ruby-ish" but the characters aren't out of characters. I mean… Sakura does scream and Keroberos loves to have food! ^^ And no, Li's only Sakura's enemy at the beginning, if you read the whole collection of the mangas, you'll see that he actually likes Sakura a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope Will Never Fade**

****

**Chapter 8: Messing Around**

The Transfiguration class passed slowly, they learned a morph spell that changes anything into the color pink. Sakura got the spell first while Hermione and the new red haired girl, Ishiera, got it at the same time. Sakura found if quite useful because, obviously, her favorite color was pink.

After the class ended, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Harry and Ron all headed to the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney started the class before they even arrived, so they walked around the other students and found a couple of cushions and sat on them. 

"Today, we will study about wishes, and how you can make wishes realize. Wishing is a very important part of Divination and you shall all learn it," said Trelawney in her mysterious tone. She waved her wand and a cup of tea appeared, she took a sip of the hot tea and continued talking.

"Muggles make wishes upon shooting stars, some wizards and witches do that too, but the shooting stars only give you a low rate of eleven percent (11%) that the wish would actually realize."

Sakura opened her backpack and wanted to take out a parchment and quill, she looked in the pack and—

"Saku—!" screamed something in her backpack.

Every stare landed on her in the speed of light, she blushed slightly and sweat dropped.

"Um, Professor?  May I… euh…," said Sakura shyly.

"Oh yes, dear," replied Professor Trelawney taking another drink of tea, "and, dear, you will have bad day today, but at night… a great event will happen…" she added.

Sakura blinked some times and shrugged slightly, she took her pack outside of the classroom and opened it once again.

"Aaaaaaaah! I want food!" exclaimed the thing.

"Kero! I thought that you were in my room!" exclaimed Sakura loudly.

"But… I…," mumbled Kero, he suddenly sniffed around him and started his crisis for food. "I smell chocolate pudding!"** he exclaimed.**

Kero flew speedily to the kitchen, while Sakura was following him. But Kero transformed into the great lion beast and flew even more quickly. Sakura sighed and silently said:

"_Dash and Jump, please help me catch Kero_!"

A soft pink light shone and wings appeared on Sakura's shoes. She started jumping from one stair to another, still following Keroberos who was heading to the kitchen. 

Keroberos was flying so fast that when he arrived at the painting of the fruit bowl, he went right through the painting and broke it. Sakura was just behind him, she sighed annoyingly and said: 

"_Return, return this painting as it was before_!"

The painting turned back to normal and Sakura sweat dropped. How would she go through the painting now? She thought for a while then her mind twitched.

"_Through, make me go through this painting_!" she exclaimed. The lady from the card appeared and let Sakura through the painting.

"Okay, Kero, I, as your mistress, command you to—" said Sakura not paying attention to other things going around her.

When she actually looked around her she saw the kitchen very, very, awfully messed up, like if a tornado passed in there some seconds ago. Some piles of empty bowls were beside a table while tons of chocolate were falling from the ceiling. The House-Elves stood in the only cleaned place which was a small corner of the kitchen.

"Oh sorry, um… I'll fixed everything after I find this… baka," she said to the House-Elves.

"It is okay, Miss, Dobby will fix things with Winky," said a House-Elf.

"Oh?" asked Sakura, "well… wait, I have to find him. Um, have you seen a lion in here?"

"Well, Miss, a lion is very easy to spot, Dobby has seen it in the pile of maple syrup over there," said Dobby pointing to a door that led to another room. 

Sakura nodded and stomped to the door and opened the door with rage and strength. She saw Keroberos and Spinel Sun in a lake of sticky maple syrup.

"KEROBEROS-COME-HERE-THIS-INSTANCE!" she roared.

"But, but… Sakura… Suppi—" said Keroberos.

"NO-BUTS- KERO! NO-CANDY, NOTHING-SWEET-FOR-YOU-FOR-TWO-MONTHS!" she yelled.

Spinel got out of the maple syrup, but he still had syrup dripping from his fur, he danced in his hyper-ness. Sakura came down and said: 

"Too bad that I can't punish you, but I'll report to Eriol immediately."

"Awww… Sakura… I want sweets… pretty please with chocolate icing, colorful sprinkles, Oreo cookies, vanilla ice cream and cherry on top?" asked Kero.

"That 'please' might sound delicious, Kero, but I will not reject what I said earlier. Now, clean up!" she said then paused. "_Bubble card, clean up the maple syrup on them! Release!" she added. The bubble card worked for a while minutes then went back into her appropriate card._

She went out of the door and looked at the kitchen again, it was all clean and shinny. Everything was back to normal and it was clean as cat's mouth.

"Wow… this is amazing, thank you," said Sakura.

"You are welcome, Dobby likes to help," said Dobby.

Sakura smiled slightly and went out of the door, heading back to her classroom.

She used the Dash and Jump once more, she barely took seconds to arrive at the Divination classroom. Then, she opened the door slyly and shyly then called Eriol.

"Come here…" she whispered.

Eriol nodded slightly and excused himself from the Professor Trelawney.

"So, what is it, dear daughter?" asked Eriol.

"Well… Suppi is in a big mess and I…" started Sakura.

"I've noticed that," said Eriol.

"Oh?" 

"He's hyper again isn't he?"

"Yeah…" mumbled Sakura.

Eriol shrugged slightly and pulled Sakura back into the classroom while saying:

"Class is more important that a mess in the kitchen, the House-Elves would take care of the mess, they're expert at cleaning." 


	10. Just Another Day

**A/N: **It was weird… somehow people still found this story even though I haven't updated it for like an eternity. Well since you reviewed, I'm updating. No reviews replies this time.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, I don't earn anything except for the characters that you don't recognize and my plot. And HP obviously belongs to JK Rowling.

**Hope Will Never Fade**

**Chapter 9: Just Another Day**

"Kero! I can't believe that you… I never should have brought you here!" came a feminine voice. "I demand that you go back to Tomoeda with Yue!"

The poor little beast didn't even have time to reply before Sakura quickly got up from the chair she was sitting in and slammed the door shut. She left her private room and went into the common room she shared with the others. Kero was stunned.

'_What did I do? I just wanted sweets…,_' he thought, sighing.

Nobody was in the common room because they were all eating lunch. It was then about 1:10 PM and Sakura suddenly became dizzy. She suddenly bumped into the wall when she headed to the door. Her vision became even blurrier… and _blurrier_…

All suddenly seemed to fade away from her view, like someone has been dragging her away from her world. She stretched her arms forward to touch the wall, the feeling was so faint that she barely felt it. She quickly yanked back her hand and panicked.

"Someone… I… help… please," she mumbled under her gasps. "_Kero_" she finally managed to say clearly.

_Thunk_

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran. 

"I haven't seen her since Transfiguration," he replied softly.

"I saw her in Divi—"

"Well I am sure that your little conversation is far more interesting than this class, Daidoji and Li," sneered Snape as he walked to where Tomoyo sat. "Goyle and Daidoji, change seats!"

The black haired girl speedily stood up and took all her stuff and gave a glare to Snape. Li gave his most deadly and infamous glare to the teacher.

The almost-asleep Goyle made a weird sound and stood up lazily. Carrying everything with him, he walked to Tomoyo's seat and sat there flat. Tomoyo slowly strolled to where Goyle sat, beside a certain blonde haired boy named Draco Malfoy.

"Daidoji," spat Draco.

"Malfoy, I presume," spat Tomoyo back, even more harshly.

"_Silencio_" shouted Snape on top of all the whispers. "Now Daidoji, 5 points off Gryffindor or I'll make it ten if you don't stop talking."

"But, sir, I'm not in Gryffindor, nor any other houses!" exclaimed Tomoyo as politely as she could.

"_Silencio_" he repeated, ignoring the confused girl.

'_Prejudice,_' Syaoran thought as he sighed.

He looked around him and made sure to not pay attention to Snape at any time. He didn't even realize that the Potion Master took 20 points from Gryffindor because of him.

In the corner of the room sat Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were absolutely enraged by Snape.

'_How dare he? That's already 25 points!_' Hermione thought while she bit her lower lip. '_I fear that this year will be the most horrible one._'

Time passed slowly… five minutes before the class ended Sakura sprinted into the room and mumbled thousands of apologies to Snape before taking the nearest available seat near Tomoyo.

"Another 10 points then," Snape said casually.

"But—!" Ron protested.

"5 more," the teacher added.

After that, the class went silent. The students all watched and took notes from the board. Draco Malfoy, of course, sneered in the silence while smirking more than ever.

"I haven't even eaten lunch," Sakura sighed as she walked out of the classroom.

"Well you'll have to wait until dinner then," Tomoyo replied. "But why did you miss most of the class? Did something… happen?"

"No nothing… nothing really."

Syaoran was trailing behind them as Tomoyo and Sakura walked to their next class, Defense Against Dark Arts.

"I don't believe it! 50 points off!" Ron yelled not so loud, scared that Snape would hear him.

"It's 40, Ron. Seriously you can't even count," Hermione said.

"What's the difference! He took off enough points for us to have a negative number!"

As Ron finished complaining, Hermione already walked away from him towards her next class, Ancient Runes. Ron continued his way to the Gryffindor Common Room because he had a free period that day. And he really needed to talk to The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts passed quickly for Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol. Surprisingly Eriol was also in their class, they have thought that he might have been in a fourth year's DADA class because of his magical powers. 

Professor Mizuki introduced herself before the class, she answered some few questions and then started the class. She tried to learn one third of the class's name so every time someone lifted his/her hand, they had to say their name.

Suddenly, some pissed off looking Slytherin slammed his hand on the table.

"This is outrageous! We will never have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who would be qualified in teaching us. You're teaching rubbish!" he exclaimed as his eyes shone in annoyance.

"10 points from Slytherin, Mr…?" Professor Mizuki asked.

"Lowell," he replied, gritting his teeth.

"Mr. Lowell, there is no need to insult me. You could insult the headmaster for choosing me then. If you do not think that I am qualified, go complain to him. I will not tolerate students that interrupt my classes," the elegant teacher said in a cold voice.

"Dumbledore always chose the wrong teachers," he spat simply as he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Detention tomorrow night, Mr. Lowell. May the class resume."

Eriol grinned as he noticed the flames in the teacher's eyes.

'_Her powers are finally developing, we will not wait long now._'

* * *

"Harry!" 

"Hi Ron," replied the boy named Harry. "What happened?" he added as he noticed his best friend's ears. Ron's ears were red and that did not signal anything good at all.

"Snape," Ronald gritted his teeth.

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded. '_Typical_,' he thought.

"You know those new students, mate? He took off points from Gryffindor because of them! They aren't even in our house—" Ron started.

"I was there, you know. No need to tell me the whole story," Harry mumbled.

"But…"

Harry could barely hear his best friend's complaining about potions and points being deducted. He could barely think of anything. His head was empty and he wasn't quite sure what he was thinking about.

He suddenly stood up and decided to take a walk around and perhaps practice Quidditch.

"Mate!" Ron called after him.

"I'm going to the library…," the Boy Who Lived muttered as he closed the portrait behind him.

'_What's wrong with him?_' Ron thought as he sighed and searched the room for his other friends. He only found Lavender and Parvati giggling in a corner so he decided to ignore them.

* * *

Harry touched his scar and shuddered. He still felt like he was at the Dursleys' staring out the window into the void. Since the day that he arrived at Hogwarts, he'd been happy but there was something missing. But he wasn't quite sure what. 

As he turned around a corner, he run down the stairs because they had a chance to change direction and after a few minutes he stepped onto the fresh grass. He could see Hagrid's cabin but there was no light coming out of it so he decided to not bother Hagrid.

He slowly promenaded to the lake and sat on the ground. He didn't care if it was muddy or not, he just sighed as he took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the cool water. It felt relaxing.

It has been a while and Harry Potter did not know exactly how long he's been at the lake, but he decided that it was long enough for Ron to come down and for Hermione to be back in the Common Room. So he stood up, kicked his feet dry and roughly put on his socks and shoes.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he swiftly turned around.

"Hello, you're Harry, right?" said a young girl.

"Yes. Sakura Kimonoto?" Harry replied.

Sakura nodded and gave him a big and cheerful grin. The boy forced a smile back and felt himself a bit more content.

'_A smile is always the first step to happiness_,' he thought.

"Well, how are you, Mr. Potter?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine. And please, it's Harry."

"Call me Sakura then."

"Why not, Sakura," he replied with a bigger smile.

Somehow he felt delighted around this Japanese girl, not because she was beautiful or elegant or anything of that sort—although she certainly was beautiful, elegant and a lot more, but because Sakura was so open with everyone and she was so carefree.

'_Well. Ron and Hermione could wait for ten minutes_,' Harry thought as he gestured at the spot that he was sitting at to Sakura.

They chatted for far more than ten minutes.

Sakura smiled the whole time; she completely forgot the time and the events that happened during that busy day.


	11. Deja Vu

**Author's Notes: **I know that you guys don't like Harry/Sakura, but personally I don't think that it'll be _that_ bad. I am finally updating this story, yay!

Bleah. Harry Potter 6 was so sad. But oh well, it doesn't affect this story anyway. And I haven't seen HP 4 movie yet :( But I will soon!

This chapter is filled with short little scenes. Sorry, I'm not in the mood of writing long… stuff :P I promise you that the next chapter is going to be at least 10 pages long!

**Everyone's worrying about the 'ships, don't' worry. It will all work out fine!**

Enjoy!

Wow, **11 reviews**, thanks you guys!

If any of you is a beyblade fan, go check out Safe, In Your Arms I think that you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Review Replies-**

**Bakura's** **Chibi Angel**- :D Thank you

**Animefan518-** it is going to be a triangle, don't worry!

**Litod3vil-** I sur3 will :D

**LadyMoon-** Funny? I guess, rofl. I never thought about it being funny but hey, thanks :D

**Someone-** Sorry, I don't really email reviews, hehe. But here. Let me explain… It's going to be Syaoran/Sakura/Harry triangle. E+T is going to be definite because that's my fave CCS couple :) I like Harry/Ginny better than Harry/Hermione because Ron has a definite crush on Hermione. But it will work out, it all will.

**Eru**- Sakura looks like Lily because of her emerald eyes and her innocence. It will make sense later. Thanks for reviewing!

**JadeStarDragon-** hehe, everyone's worrying about the pairing. You guys won't be disappointed, believe me. Thanks!

**CherryBlossom-** Hehe. My other fic have chapters 3 times longer than this but … I'm on a writer's block.

**soccerguy90413-** Thank you :) Glad that you like it!

**EverD-** I'm trying :) Thanks for the encouragement!

**luthien-yavetil-** Ahaha, thanks :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **CCS - Clamp.

* * *

**Hope Will Never Fade**

**Chapter 10: Déjà vu

* * *

**

"Sakura? What happened today?"

The girl named Sakura flinched at the question; she turned her head to see Syaoran Li.

"Nothing… I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, still smiling.

"Don't lie to me Sakura…"

The auburn haired girl gave a quiet sigh and looked out the window from the common room that she shared with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

"Well, if you have to know Syaoran, I'm not sure myself," Sakura said.

Syaoran was nearly sweat dropping but he rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, Kimonoto," the boy replied rather harshly as he strolled to his room and closed the door with a soft _click_.

_Sorry, Syaoran, but I told you the truth. I am clueless myself_, Sakura thought as she searched for her Potions book to write her essay.

* * *

"Kaho Mizuki," he acknowledged.

"That's me," she replied, nodding to the newcomer. "Professor Snape," she added, almost quietly.

"Now you must wonder why I'm here," he muttered, coldly.

"You read my thoughts," she said as she glanced at him before she turned back to her task.

"I'm here for personal issues. I want to test you, to see if you're qualified for the position that—"

"The position that you've been trying to acquire for a while," she completed the sentence for him.

She stood up from her chair in the gloomy staff room and straightened her robes.

"I've been studying my best. If you think that I'm not qualified enough, then I will quit. You won't have to force me to," she said, sincerely. "I'm only here for Eriol," she admitted, "I'm worried about him."

"Then perhaps you should step aside willingly right now for someone qualified to replace you," he said flatly.

"Someone qualified like you," Kaho added in a rather mocking voice.

"Someone who has tried to get that position for years and is far more qualified than the person standing in front of him."

"Have it your way, then," she muttered as she swung herself around and quickly made herself out of the staff room. "Why can't anyone take me seriously?"

She wasn't depressed, or angry; she was just disappointed that everyone just saw her as a pretty woman with a pea-sized brain. While being lost in her thoughts, she unconsciously made her way to the Headmaster's office. _Well this is definitely where I need to go for now_, she told herself as she muttered the password to the statue guarding the entrance. She gripped her robe tightly and clenched her teeth. _The Headmaster will understand_, she reassured herself. _I know that he will_.

"Professor Dumbledore," she started as she mounted the last step of the staircase.

"It's Albus Dumbledore," he added, calmly.

"We call our elders by their last name in Japan," she added, "much more polite."

"Take a seat," he said, nodding.

She obeyed instantly as she saw Albus Dumbledore flick his wand. A chair appeared beside her and she nodded to thank him.

"Is there something that you wish to tell me?" he inquired, looking at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"I wish to quit," she said, simply.

"One cannot quit a teacher's job. You've promised me that when you agreed to take this position," he said seriously.

"If there's any ways around those agreements, I'd agree to them," she added. She watched him shift his gaze around several portraits hanging on the walls.

He pointed to one of them and said: "You see the Headmasters and Headmistresses? They never could have quitted, they're bound to the school. And so should you," then he gave a slight chuckle, "Defense Against Dark Arts hasn't been a long-time job for a while but you'd certainly have a record if you would quit now. I cannot allow that and I will not," he added, with authority. "I'm sorry, Kaho, but I cannot find a qualified teacher in this moment."

"What about Ser—" she started.

"There is no one to replace the Potions Master either, miss. Now please resume to your studies. I expect great things from you."

With that, Kaho Mizuki left; she took that as the cue to retreat herself from his office. She flicked her new wand and the chair disappeared. Once again, her wand was flicked to open the door in front of her, leading to the staircases. Several seconds later, the lady was gone from sight.

"You were chosen by Clow Reed, I believe that I can trust Clow Reed's choices," he said as he turned to Fawkes.

"Are you sure about that, Dumbledore? After all, Clow Reed is just a child now," a voice came.

"You live in a portrait," Dumbledore said, half-absently, "we judge from different perspectives, Phineas."

* * *

"Hey there!" came a rather loud whisper. Tomoyo jerked up her head quickly and smiled.

"Hi, Hermione," the Japanese girl replied.

"How was class? Actually, I don't have to ask," Hermione sat down beside Tomoyo.

They were in the not-so-quiet library, with Madame Pince watching and listening while she seemed to be gliding along the rows of bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" Hermione inquired as she took out a big tome titled _The Occidental Runes_.

"Herbology, I just don't get it. I know that I haven't started the class yet but I've been reading over this first chapter for days and I still don't get the point of it," the black haired girl placed a finger on her mouth prettily.

"Herbology? Well, you really don't need to study in advance, a lot of it just comes when Professor Sprout teaches you. You'll do fine, besides, you were sorted in Ravenclaw!" Hermione exclaimed.

Madame Pince glared at the pair and whispered a "sssshhh". Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm not sure what the houses really mean but um, thanks, I guess," Tomoyo paused, "but you'll stay be the brightest of the school."

"Don't be too modest, Daidoji," Hermione said.

"It's Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidoji. I believe that British use first names more often among friends."

_Friends_, Hermione thought. _Yes, we are friends_.

As if there was a cue, the two started working on their homework. Hermione wrote about runes in Norway while Tomoyo read silently to herself, puzzling over the mystique of Herbology.

* * *

There was a rustling of fabric and a groan.

The dark haired sorcerer leaned against his big armchair as he slowly sat down. His cloak was left thrown carelessly on the couch beside him. He did not even notice the worried glance that Sakura gave him.

"Eriol, are you feeling fine?" she asked. He jumped in surprise and wiped his forehead.

"I'm fine, Sakura," he replied, "just a bit tired."

Sakura frowned slightly but smiled, believing him.

"You should sleep now!" she exclaimed. "Come on, Eriol. I'll wake you up in an hour for dinner."

He didn't exactly protest as he grinned his infamous grin.

"You're quite a life saver," he said, "thanks."

"No prob, after all, you are, sort of, my dad," she grinned stubbornly. "Now go sleep!"

He gave a fake pout and laughed. He grabbed his cloak and swung it to rest on his shoulder.

"Night," he mumbled.

"It's the afternoon, Eriol," Sakura sweat dropped.

Eriol only snickered in response to his foolishness and waved goodbye one last time to his half-daughter. He felt Tomoyo's cat rub against his leg as he entered the room. He leaned down and held the kitty in his arms.

"You're quite charming, no wonder she chose you," he murmured. The cat purred in response and nuzzled against his arm. "You could take a nap too, huh?" he asked rhetorically.

He leaned into the soft material of the bed and relaxed his muscles. But the last worries still lingered on his mind.

"Kaho… will you survive … this time?" He groaned in his sleep. "Too… powerful…."

* * *

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped slightly in her seat.

"Ron! Harry!" she exclaimed softly.

"Seriously, why do we always have to come here to find you?" Ron asked as he took a seat beside her. Harry followed.

"One foot on common antidotes on the first day! What does he think we are?" Harry rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses. He looked across from him to find a black haired girl studying quietly.

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo and me already did it. What are you stuck on?" Hermione asked, putting away her runes book and taking out her potions essay.

"I really don't understand how you can do homework so quickly," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What? Gee, Ron. Now I'm pretty sure about giving you planners for Christmas," Hermione replied. "Hey Tomoyo? Do you want to help them with Potions?"

"Erm, sure," the Japanese girl replied, her gaze turned away from her Herbology book. She smiled subconsciously and her amethyst eyes sparkled. "But you know, it's almost dinnertime."

"Almost dinnertime? Wow," Harry started.

"You must have been stuck here for a long time. We've already eaten!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Tomoyo blushed, "then sorry, I should leave and grab some last bites before the food goes all away." She looked at each of them for a second and grinned before packing her belongings into her bag and leaving quickly like the wind.

Just as she reached the exit of the library, she saw a shadow move quickly towards her, she frowned.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked, timidly.

"Daidoji-san! No time to waste. Sakura, she just fainted," the dark haired boy told her, while panting. Tomoyo had a look of terror on her face as she gasped.

"What are you waiting for? Take me there!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking at her friend weirdly.

"Right," he muttered, "sorry, I'm out of it." He gave a look if anyone was around and took Tomoyo's hand quickly. He closed his eyes and conjured a teleporting spell. His body felt light and his head ached, he frowned dramatically.

There was a _thunk_ and Tomoyo quickly made her way to her best friend and cousin.

"What happened?" she asked Eriol. She looked around her and saw Syaoran standing above Sakura's limp body.

"It seemed like Sakura was sleeping, but she fell unconscious and she fell down from the couch and knocked her head pretty bad," Eriol said, "I healed her already, I've done my best."

"I think that we should keep this away from others," Syaoran added, "we've already attracted too much attention."

Tomoyou nodded silently and cast a worried gaze upon her best friend. _Sakura, why does it feel like déjà vu all over again?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes. Finally. Please drop a comment. 


End file.
